One of a Kind
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Someone new is in Tokyo, and gives Kagome a very strange gift. Later on, it's found out that he's the Master of Evil. Now, this warlord is in Japan, and won't leave until Kagome and Inuyasha take care of a mission for him. Read, and see where it leads!
1. New Neighbor

**Kumerai-sama: Wish me luck, guys! I decided to try something that's, hopefully, different than what others have thought of. Enjoy!**

* * *

"One of a Kind:  
Chapter One;  
New Neighbor!"

-- Kagome's POV

Today was going just _perfect!_ I didn't know a single thing we were doing in school, Inuyasha nearly blew his cover; again! And, to top it all off, I was walking home in the rain. Just great! "I don't see what your problem is!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

I felt like hitting him, or saying sit. That would help me for a little while, but it would also intimidate him. I sighed. "Inuyasha, let's make it obvious! We're walking in the rain with no umbrella, I couldn't answer a single question on my test, and to make things worse, you made me embarrass myself, completely, during school." I finished, turning forward, and continuing with the silent treatment. I'm not going into details about what happened; it's too embarrassing to repeat.

We finally made it to the shrine. It felt good to know I could head inside. "Excuse me!" I looked to my right. There was a man with a bright skin tone, long, ebony hair, and amber eyes that resembled a cat. He was wearing a gray trench coat, black jeans, and black boots; that's what I could see anyway. He was holding a black umbrella in one hand, and a package in the other.

"Oh, hi! May I help you?" I asked him.

He smiled, then nodded. "This wouldn't be the Higurashi residence, would it?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I could see Inuyasha ready to draw his sword, growling softly.

"You no need to fret, half breed, I'm not here for much of anything. Let me explain! My name is Chase Young. I just bought the old Remenshi Mansion not far from here. Call me a neighbor if you wish it, but I'm truly here to deliver this to Miss-" He paused, looking at the name on the package. "Kagome Higurashi. I was told how she commonly got sick, so I brought this for her. Could you deliver this for me?" He asked me.

I was surprised when he called Inuyasha a half breed, but accepted the package. "Sure!" I told him.

He got out another umbrella, a white one, and handed it to me. I opened it, feeling better dry. "Just remember that she's to see it first!" He said, placing a piece of paper on package I had out. "Thank you, Miss! Farewell!" With that, Chase took his leave.

Things calmed down when he was out of sight. Still, even! "I'll kill him!" Inuyasha said, charging forward.

"Sit!" As soon as I heard him hit the ground, I spoke again. "We can't! Remember? This is the present! It means that you can't fight people like you did in the feudal era." I reminded him.

"I know that!" He spat at me, getting up, and turning back at me looking as frustrated as ever. "What I don't get is why someone of this time period called me a half breed!" He admitted.

_"He has a point!"_ I thought. It's not everyday you hear Inuyasha being called that; well, at least in my time. "We'll worry about that later! I'm gonna check out what this guy really meant to give me." I told him.

"How do you know it's not what he said it was?" He asked, a bit more calm than before.

I turned from the package. "Three reasons! One: Most people tend to keep herbs and medicine in bags, not packages. Two: He was obviously lying about the herbs. And Three: The guy not only called you a half breed, but also seemed as if he knew me from somewhere." I explained.

I let Inuyasha take all of it in, before allowing him to speak again. "Well, I don't see how, but he seems pretty suspicious! Every time you come back, i may just keep an eye on him, instead. He's hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what!" He promised.

It felt good to know that Inuyasha was off my back for a change, but he had a point! Whoever this Chase Young guy was, or whatever it is he wanted, was strange. It was obvious he wasn't from Tokyo, but I didn't believe he was from Japan either. Korean, Russian, Chinese. Either way, whatever he was really doing, I knew, was way off, and if it involved me, I had to keep my guard up.

I went straight inside with Inuyasha, and went upstairs before anybody could ask any questions. "Well, let's take a look! Maybe we'll be able to get an idea of what this guy wanted." Inuyasha claimed.

I nodded, and tore open the package. Inside was a wooden box with a carvings of a dragon to outline it. The design held lurking shadows surrounding characters (no not ppl) '嘿林.'

"What the hell?! I can't even read it!" Inuyasha claimed.

I looked up at him. "Inuyasha, remember the people from the continent?" I asked. Of course, by continent, I was referring to China. Inuyasha nodded. "A lot of our cultures are from theirs! If I make any bets, if I translate the characters using their language, then we should be able to read what it says." I said.

"Well, hurry up, and translate it!" He was lucky I was just as anxious.

I searched through my Chinese-Japanese dictionary, searching for the characters that were on the box. Pretty soon I found it. "According to this, the characters say: 'Heylin.' I wonder what that is." I claimed, turning back to him.

Inuyasha stared at me, a bit baffled. "Well, your gramps knows somethings about the continent; maybe he'd know!" He suggested. It wasn't a half bad idea.

When dinner came along, I asked grandpa if he knew anything about something called Heylin, and he answered yes. "Well, so you know what it is? I heard about it in school, and I was pretty lost!" I told him.

He laughed up a storm. I didn't like this, because I knew that not only was it big, but it also meant there were several stories to go with it. "Heylin, is what's known as the Chinese force of darkness. It started its reign a little over 1900 years ago! They would verse the people of the Xiaolin, the force of light. Now, of course, each cause has its beginnings, and this was started by the demon called Hannibal Roy. He spent 300 years of pure chaos; the Xiaolin were struggling to hold him back. He was the world's greatest evil. About 300 years after he started, a Xiaolin Monk cursed him, and he was transformed into a sprouted bean, one that was then called: 'Hannibal Roy Bean.' But of course, there are other stories." He claimed.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, putting some steak into his mouth; he seemed pretty interested, actually. Grandpa seemed very pleased.

"Well, there were also Heylin Witches, Warlocs, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, not to mention all sorts of warriors. The greatest two legends are probably the best for you two, though." He drank some tea. "Wuya, the most powerful Haylin witch is the first! She was very strong, and had the greatest dark magic a witch could grasp; but of course, sorcery was more powerful than witchcraft and wizardry. Anyway, Grand Master Dashi faced her in the world's first ever Xiaolin Showdown, wagering his Shen Gong Wu, against her dark magic. In the end, Dashi had trapped her in a magical puzzle box, forever!" He finished.

I was surprised, but continued with a theory in mind. "Do you know who the most powerful Sorcerer or Warrior was?" I asked.

"I was just getting there, too!" He exclaimed, happily. "The most powerful Heylin warrior, otherwise known as The Emperor of Darkness, and Master of Evil, and the traitor of the Xioalin: Chase Young." I wasn't that surprised, but assumed only as much. "Chase Young was a great Tai Chi warrior, and he was destined to become the greatest of the Xiaolin, until Hannibal deceived him into believing that his best friend, Guan, was going to kill him to obtain the title for himself. He traded his soul for a potion that would make him young forever, then attacked the temple he trained at. Hannibal wanted Chase to serve him for eternity, but he himself was betrayed when Chase had thrown him into the Yin-Yang world. From that point forward, he was known as the warlord that would conquer the world if he was not stopped." He finished.

"Was he?" Inuyasha asked, just finishing the last bit of food on his plate.

"No one knows. But what does it matter? It's just a legend!" He said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Just curious!" He said.

I nodded at Inuyasha's answer, but stopped to think it over. Chase Young was the name of the man who gave me the box, and it was also the name of the man who ruled all of the Heylin side. It only meant one thing: our neighbor was the Master of Evil!

* * *

**Kumerai-sama: hope u like the start! i'll try to keep updating!**

**Miroku: I sure hope that it gets more interesting!**

**Wuya: And I hope I can step in to kick his ass!**

**Kumerai-sama: Beat it, witch, you're not in this story! *to everyone else* See ya next time!  
**


	2. injustice disscusion

here we r! chapter two!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Injustice Discussion"

- Inuyasha's POV

The next morning, Kagome left for school, because she had another exam to take, and I was pissed off, but at lest, this time I could occupy myself by keeping an eye on our suspected 'Master of Evil.'

Just as I put my sheath away, I found the note that we never bothered to look at the night before. So, I picked it up, and decided to read it, still just as curious as what the bastard wanted. I was surprised with what I read.

_**"Figures you'd ignore this first hand, especially with the shrine keeper telling you about me. It's only what I expected. If you're wondering, no this note is not magic, and yes, I knew what was going to happen, yet how is an answer you'll have to figure out on your own. Sadly enough, I can't give you all the answers you need for even that could be dangerous. Inuyasha, I know your plans for coming to spy on me, and to do so on private property is against the law, but I give you this instead. Grab your hat, and come over to the mansion for some tea, and we'll talk! You can follow Crow there. Until then, half-demon, farewell!**_

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Chase Young"**_

I felt like strangling him! But, Kagome told me that I couldn't get in trouble with her authorities, since they run under her one Lord here in 'Japan,' as she called the islands. Still, though, if this guy gave me an invitation, he gave me a way in without making Kagome yell at me later. I felt like thanking him for a second, then got back to what I was doing.

I left Kagome's house, and headed to the mansion; a black bird was hovering over me, so I figured that that was who he called Crow.

This guy sure did have good money on him. It was a traditional mansion, and the largest one I've ever seen, to be more exact. The walls were paper, and floors were wooden. The gate was, of course, red, like my kimono, and the entire yard was either tall grass, or all sorts of flowers. I walked forward, next to a pond, just noticing the cherry blossom trees.

"I see you've come, Inuyasha." I heard a voice call out. I looked forward, and saw the same guy from yesterday, wearing a green and black kimono. "I sure hope you're enjoying the scenery!" He threw in. I groaned, rather irritated. "Oh, right, I forgot! You're an impatient one. Come in, please, and we'll talk!" I only listened because I wanted to get this over with.

I entered his tea room; it was an average one, with flower trees growing around the room, and paintings all over. "I take it you decorated?" I questioned, disliking the silence.

He entered the room with some tea, and a small serving of rice and sushi. "Why, yes! I enjoy tradition, so I embraced the both mine, and the Japanese cultures. It's rather calming!" He explained, serving me, then himself. I eyed him, cautiously; can't trust him at any rate. "Right! You're here because you want to know why the Master of Evil, straight from the continent, is tracking down your friend, correct?" He questioned. I nodded, slowly. He took a sip of his tea. "Simple! I had to; to ensure we would meet!" He answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I barked at him.

He chuckled. "I'm not talking about my present self, Inuyasha, but my past self! Kagome Higurashi and I must meet 500 years ago before the end of the week, for if that doesn't happen, you will never defeat Naraku!" He told me.

I was shocked. I gave him a look of complete disbelief. "How-?"

"Inuyasha, I met Naraku before I even knew you existed! A good 529 years ago from tomorrow, if memory serves." He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's a shame he had to die twenty one years later! Such a pity." He stated.

My eyes widened. "You mean Naraku is supposed to die in the same year my present is going through?" I questioned. He nodded. "How!" I demanded.

He chuckled, again, placing his glass down. "You know, it's rude to come for tea, and not take a sip!" He stated. I was steamed, but I decided I would take a small sip. Once done, he smirked. "I can't give you all the answers, but to defeat Naraku, Kagome must meet me in the past before the end of the week, otherwise, he will live, and more than likely, kill you all!" He stated.

"And those objects? What are they?" I questioned.

He looked at me as if I just lost it. "The objects are the key to getting me to tag along with you, and your friends. Simply have Kagome say that a man called Naraku dropped it while in battle." He told me.

I was pretty annoyed, but I did put all the pieces together with what he was saying. "You're telling me that I have to have Kagome leave before this week's over, otherwise, defeating Naraku is utterly impossible?" I questioned.

He nodded. "You'll also have to let me meet your half brother, and your rival...Kouga, I believe..." He seemed unsure, but his puzzled look disappeared as soon as he saw my angered expression. "You will need them on your side, Inuyasha, for you all must work together. You three are the ones who will rid him from this world!" He told me.

Work together? Hell would break over before then! But if this was the only way, I suppose it was the only way; besides, this is the guy who saw Naraku's death, and if that's the case, then we did need his past self! I sighed, not liking the facts. "I'll have her leave tomorrow!" I told him.

He snickered. "My sources were right;" he paused, taking another sip of tea, "you were going to say that!" I growled at his statement.

* * *

hope i didnt make inuyasha tht ooc. hope uve enjoyed the update!


	3. In Search of the Dark Lord

*sigh* never thought id b able to continue, but here we go; hope it doesnt suck for u guys!

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
In Search of the Dark Lord"

**- Feudal Era Japan**

It had been three days since Kagome and Inuyasha had returned from the present, and ever since then, they had been trying to find this past form of Chase Young. The others were informed, and they had several theories concerning him, but if there was anything suspicious meant to happen, Kagome stated that she and Inuyasha would be able to consult the Dark Lord, easily.

Whilst searching, Miroku came up with a fake story as to tell the Tai Chi master when they run into him, and thought of a good set of details as to make it believable. He also told the others to remember, since they would probably all be questioned by him. they agreed, simply by Inuyasha stating that the guy left him a few rules so that nothing got screwed up.

He told him that once found, he would be acting different than he really was, and also stated that it wasn't until Sesshomaru joined up with them that he would reveal himself, or his connection with Naraku, and said that he could not be too pestered about it, or else he'd most likely leave because of their suspicion. As another, when meeting Kouga, he stated that he himself would lure the wolf demon to joining the group on request from Kagome. He added that Sesshomaru and Kouga were to be informed the instant they return to Kaede's village after the explanation. As a final note, after Naraku was defeated, the box had to return to him alongside the white umbrella he gave Kagome, and had to be told of how they met in the future, and to be given a set of rules which he gave Kagome to tell him.

Granted, it was all confusing, but they all figured he said this so that nothing in his memory changes. However, if there was one thing the immortal man hadn't stated, it was when, where, or even how they would meet him, or if he appeared differently in that time compared to how he was in the present. Despite getting nagged at, he said leaking that would change the past, and he intended on making sure history took its course, properly.

They all sat in front of the camp fire, utterly puzzled of what to do next. "Are you sure he did not say anything else to you?" Miroku asked the two, feeling like they were hitting dead ends since the journey started. You couldn't exactly blame him; finding the notorious man was like finding a needle in a haystack-almost virtually impossible. And with how things were going, they felt as if it might of been possible that Chase was trying to mess with their heads.

Inuyasha shook his head, but Kagome did speak up. "I saw him one last time, after school. He told me that we shouldn't treat the journey like were looking for him, but as if were still looking for the jewel shards, and trying to stop Naraku. He said it'd be easier to find him, that way." She revealed, calmly.

"So, if we keep looking for the jewel shards, we're bound to run into him, eventually?" Sango questioned.

Kagome shrugged. "I asked him, but he just smiled and left just as I got home." She replied, not the least bit happy she couldn't get any more from him.

"Guess we should do it; I mean, it's the only lead we've got, and even if it wasn't, we'd have to stop Naraku from getting anymore of them, so it seems like a win-win situation, in this case." The fox demon brought up, seeing no real way to avoid the situation, anyways.

"I suppose so." Was all the monk said, before changing to a different topic...

**- Some Docks to the West: Same Time**

The fog was thick at the coast of the island land. Here, at this place, the dock was unstable, old, and beyond repair. Clearly a place where humans had abandoned some time beforehand, and it seemed unlikely that any would come back...or so, one would think, that is.

Through the thick bed that clouded the ocean between the islands and the mainland, one could see a feint light that approaching the docks slowly, and got brighter as it got closer. It was a small boat, with black carving along the rim of the wooden vessel. There was a red paper lantern lighting the way to the land ahead, as a man in a black hooded cloak stroked the boat, with only one other passenger, wearing a white kimono top with a black hakama, and a green sash tied around his waste. To add to it, the man simply taking the ride wore a veiled wooden hat (I couldn't find out what the Japanese called it, sorry).

"We've arrived, Master!" Said the man in the cloak.

The others head lifted. "Good." He simply stated, waiting patiently for the rower to dock the boat before getting off with caution. "Hide the boat in the remote facility until I summon you." He ordered, getting out of the boat, dryly. The man simply nodded, and began to row off, northward as his master approached dry land.

Just as the mysterious traveler set foot on land, a voice set out in the area. "So, you've returned, after all...Chase Young." The man's head darted for the bushes, where he could see a man wearing baboon fur, and had surprisingly red eyes, which matched the blood flowing within their veins. "I didn't think I'd see you again." He stated, almost seeming hurt by the fact.

The man from the boat stood there for but a moment, staring intently at the other for a few moments, with his eyes covered in darkness by the headdress he was currently wearing. "Naraku." He simply said, before removing the garment on his cranium, revealing a set of amber eyes, alongside jet black hair, and smooth, creamy skin. "I suppose I should have figured I'd run into you." He stated, a smirk gracing his features.

Naraku followed in suit with Chase's actions, revealing his face to him. "I hope I don't regret this, Chase; I can't particularly afford a lot of people seeing my face, nowadays." He stated, standing up with a calm expression on his face.

Chase chuckled, turning his head away whilst closing his eyes. "It's not like you have a choice in the matter; you've owed me that after I gave you that potion that allows you to resist and create your own miasma." He stated, rather pleasurably. "Be happy I did not give you a different favor to accomplish; not that I'd trust you with something of such high importance." He added, giving the demon a look of confidence.

"Oh, aren't I flattered." He stated, a hand to his chest at the delighted thought. The two snickered for but only a moment before glancing at each other once more. "I will admit, I didn't expect you here for yet another century. What did you come back for?" He questioned the immortal male in front of him, rather curious.

Chase's expression went from casual and charming to strict and monotone within a split second. "I'm in search of an object of importance to me; I am simply retracing my steps as to find it. Resources have lead me back here since some merchant sold it to an islander some three years ago." He stated, not the least bit pleased with the fact.

Naraku nodded once, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, if you need assistance while you're here, my services are open to you." He told the youth, holding out a black pouch in his direction. "In this bag is a Honshitsu Daiya; if you ever need me, just simply place it in water and you will have communication with me." He explained, briefly.

The mainland-er arched his brow before taking the bag and opening it to reveal a reddish-purple gem, slightly smaller than his palm. He looked back at Naraku, confused. "Why would you hand me such an object? You owe me nothing!" He reminded the demon, suspicious of what the other may pull.

He lifted his head. "To simply know a face in helping me gain power? That doesn't exactly seem equal to me." He stated, giving the foreigner an expression that almost appeared modest...

Almost...

The Tai Chi master calmly began to walk down the path he was originally taking, in a steady walk. "I'll say this once, so you understand, Naraku." He said, stopping once he was directly next to him. "If I should find that you were involved in any of this, or if you get in my way," he started, looking up and giving the man a look that could kill all if only looks could. "I will personally ensure your demise." And with that promise made, Chase left the demon, placing his headgear back on his head.

Naraku followed the man with his crimson eyes; watching him disappear into the shadows behind him until he was out of sight. Once he saw that, he faced forward, chuckling to himself._ "You haven't changed, Chase..."_ He thought, rather smugly before taking off, himself.

* * *

i kno, took forever, but i finally got back on track with this; hope ya liked it!


End file.
